NeS1 Post 687
NeS1 Post 687 is a random post with nonsense that doesn't connect to the ongoing narrative of The Never-ending Story 1 at all. The post references "he" but this Character doesn't seem to be any of the Main Cast. This mysterious "he" discovers a tasty mushroom that is two centimetres tall and then looks down each millimetre of the mushroom to discover something unusual within that millimetre, including lines from songs, people, including Sarn Cadrill and models of cities. By the end of the post, RabidPlatypus the Writer confesses that he was bored when he wrote the post. Subsequent Writers would ignore this post. Post So he searched the diseased clown and found a tasy mushroom, it looked very tasty, it was purple with white polkadots, i'll explain it from top to bottom (dramatic pause) it is about 2cm tall starting at the first milimiter is a tiny little chip off it resembling north carolina, in the second milimeter there is a little speck of dust, on the third milimeter u will notice the ancient and rare white rhinoceres, on the fourth milimeter your lucky numbers are 6, 5, 4, 7 and 4, on the fifth milimeter your journey will soon come to an end, on the sixth milimeter there are several different species of mushrooms, each 2 mm tall, i will explain all of those afterwards, anyways on the 7th milimeter there is a flipbook that shows a little cartoon containing an invisible man, on the 8th milimeter you will see a portrait of someone made by the clown, on the 10th milimeter, there is a phone, you notice it has 10 lines with 9 lines taken up, if you check line 1 it will be the president, line 2 it will be luke skywalkerLuke Skywalker article, Wikipedia., line 3 will be yodaYoda article, Wikipedia., line 4 will be Sarn-Cadrill, line 5 will be a new species of monkey, Line 6 will be your mother's best friend cousin, second uncle twice removed's roomate, line 7 will be your best friend bob, line 8 will be a bunch of people talking about coconuts and finally line 9 will be the massassi templeso anyways back tot he mushroom, the 11th milimeter will contain a mini computer with email, it has 3 emails, the first one says: hi hahehah hoooo so i saw that monkey the other day, and it had a large head, i wonder how many monkeys have large heads, the second email said: the massassi temple is a weird messed up place the third email said: Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh, ohhh jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh, dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, through the fields we go, laughing all the way hahahaJingle Bells article, Wikipedia., ok on to the 12th milimeter of the mushroom, the boy who seems to have no name so far sees a message that says, boy who picks his nose, your name how is fredwick, on the 13th milimeter you will notice something that says: your unlucky numbers are: 13 on the fourteenth milimeter you will see something inscribed in german, you make it out as: woo woo wo woo who let the dogs out, woo woo woo woo wo, who let the dogs outWho Let the Dogs Out? article, Wikipedia., on the fifteenth milimeter there is a little model of the city of new york, you see the empire state building, times square, even the white house, even though that's not in New york, on the sixteenth milimeter you will see a poem that reads: Hey ho hey ho I found myself a yo-yo It goes up and down On the seventeeth milimeter u see a little dog with no home, so the boy takes it with him as a companion, on the eighteenth milimeter you see a keyboard, it only has these keys: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz so you can only type letters and stuff get my drift, on the nineteenth milimeter you notice the mushroom texture gets rather rough and finally on the 20th milimeter the mushroom becomes sharp and pointy. Yes, i was bored ok References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post